Violet Plays Slender!
by TheMegaVanny
Summary: Violet, my fictional character, has decided to play the Slender Game! Whoo! Will she win? Will she lose? And what will happen if and when a certain "intruder" sneaks into her house?


[(A/N) … assuming I know what that means.] Hey, I wrote a story! Check it out on DeviantArt! I made a picture for it there. Well, the story, for the picture. Is it good, yes, no, maybe so? Too much description? Too little? :3 If you can help me make it better I would LOVE to hear it. I didn't really edit it, so please tell me if there are errors, too!

It was a dark and eerie night. Thunder roared throughout the house. It boomed and blared! Lightning flashed, causing gruesome figures to stand along the edges of the walls. Casting huge shadows, enough to even creep out a tough biker. The rained poured down on everything that dared to step outside. Creaks and cracks rattled there way into your ears. No one dared step outside, too timid, for there was a new few, that him them too close to home. It was was thrilling, exciting, oh, but they were all scared of it. No one said a word, other than that of the video game. They didn't want to believe it. It was just a silly old legend. Coined by a couple of people, wanting to strike fear into others' hearts. But then, why were they all afraid?

In a certain house, specifically where the cracks were coming from, everyone was asleep. Everyone, but Violet. She was tired of hearing, Slenderman this, Slenderman that. What was Slenderman, anyway? Some silly ol' legend? A game? Who cared! Violet wanted to see what everyone was talking about. She wasn't going to be told, "Oh, you won't be able to sleep at night." Or, "You're too young, you'll get a heart attack!" 'I'll show them!' she told herself. 'I'll show ALL of them. And I'll beat the silly game, too! All of them!' And, so she did. Well, she was well on her way. At least, on the first - and may I add, original - map. "Aaah, last page, last page! Come here, baby!" 7/8, after playing for a while, she was hooked. It grew darker, and darker. A thunderstorm was in the middle of its fit. She didn't notice. Headphones on, lights out, Violet was, 'getting a better feel' of the game.

Downstairs, through the corridor, the twists and turns, a figure made its way into the house. It didn't need the door. No, siree! But, it didn't use a window either. What was it? It moved quietly and quickly throughout the house. Almost as if, it had been living there it's whole life - almost. It searched through every bedroom. Every bathroom. The strange figure checked every nook and cranny in the house! That is until, until it saw, the light. It seeped through the threshold. The light was very faint, and dim, but it still saw it, the light that is. The figure, it disappeared, but where did it go! Oh, that's where. The figure hadn't disappeared, technically. It just, teleported. At least, that's how it seemed like. Now, it was in, oh dear lord! It was in Violet's room! It had appeared, DIRECTLY, behind her!

'Tap Tap' "Mom, I'll go to sleep right now, just let me, aah! The last page! Mom, please let me just - let me just get it." 'Tap Tap' "Ugh, where is that stupid fence!" 'TAP TAP' "Oww, mom wait!" "EEK! There it is!" Violet had just realized something. Oh boy, and did it hit her like a ton of bricks! Her mom worked the late shift tonight. Her dad was out, and her sisters were asleep. "AAAH!" She had the biggest jump scare of her life! It was a slimy tentacle that touched her. Then, she unwillingly turned around. Curiosity killed the cat! "AAH! Don't hurt me please! PLEASE! I almost finished the game!" 'Do-Do-DO-rrrrrrrrr' Violet, wasn't scared now. She was mad. "YOU! YOU MADE ME LOSE THE GAME! I WORKED FOR HALF A DARN HOUR ON THIS GO! YOU ARE GONNA GET IT, I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!"

"..." The Slenderman? Was it, was it really him? And Violet - she was going to kick his butt? Whoa, what was going on here!? "Can I play?" Boy, was Violet ever confused in her life! "You, you're HIM!" She felt like she witnessed a famous celebrity! She had grown to LOVE the game! She forgot about all of those other legends and poop. Now she was dumbstruck, though. "You made me lose, and now you wanna PLAY! What is wrong WITH YOU! Not until I win." The Slenderman, he, he laughed? "You're on! SlendyTubbies next?"

(A/N) Please review and message and stuff! Give me tips on stories! I would LOVE to hear any sort of comment from you. Like, ANYTHING at all.


End file.
